


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bolin and Korra BroTP, Hate Sex, M/M, Pro-Bending, if i ever update this fic, the title and rating will make sense later i swear, which i might not given my track record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from evrybodysdarlin on tumblr:</p><p>"Wu meets Mako back when Mako was a big pro bending star and Wu gets a huge crush on Mako and tries to woo him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

Wu didn’t quite understand why he was there; even in the private box the Republic City officials had reserved for him, he still felt incredibly out of his element. The loud, dirty Pro-bending Arena was nothing like the spas and malls where he usually spent his free time. But somehow, he’d let the overly-helpful tour guide drag him to there. He’d heard the Avatar was on one of the teams playing tonight, so at the very least, he might be able to catch a glimpse of her. 

The first team to be announced was the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys. Their name was fitting; each member of the team lumbered into the arena like an ape, and Wu was pretty sure he saw one spit on the ground. Any hope he held of enjoying the evening dwindled.

“And now… The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!” shouted the announcer. “Earthbender Bolin!” A slightly chubby young man bowed and blew kisses, grinning like an idiot. “Waterbender—and your Avatar—Korra!” The Avatar waved to the crowd. She looked strong, but friendly. Wu hoped she’d be around when he became king; he thought she’d be the kind of person he’d like to work with—and she was pretty easy on the eyes, too. “And finally… Firebender Mako!”

There comes a time in every bisexual’s life when they see someone so hot, they think that maybe they _are_ only attracted to one gender, and they’ve actually been faking it for attention the whole time. For Wu, this moment came when Mako stepped out into the arena. 

Wu could not have paid less attention to the match itself. (Although he did gather that, by the end, the Fire Ferrets had won.) His eyes were entirely focused on Mako’s lithe body and nimble movements. After the match was over, Wu slipped away before his chaperone could find him.

He had something he wanted to do on his own.

-o0o-

Mako was alone in the gym. Bolin and Korra had left for the night, wondering if they could get a glimpse of the Earth Kingdom prince Toza had told them was watching their match, but Mako wanted to get an hour or two of training in before he went to bed. Sure, they’d won, but only just. He could always improve his form, and there was a particular move that he wanted to perfect.

Mako had no idea how long he’d been training when Bolin and Korra burst into the room.

“Mako! Guess who we met!” Bolin cried. Mako noticed his arms, and Korra’s, were full of many-colored flowers.

“You’re not gonna believe it, Mako!” Korra added. She and Bolin exchanged a glance that made Mako nervous.

Mako wiped away the sweat that was dripping from his brow. “Who?” he relented.

“Presenting… PRINCE WU!” the pair announced. They stepped aside, and a small young man, about Bolin’s age, clad in expensive green clothes and carrying yet another armful of flowers, appeared from behind them. 

Mako’s eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees. “I-I’m so sorry, Prince Wu! I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty!” He was suddenly painfully aware of his shabby clothes; he didn’t know quite how to dress when meeting a prince, but he knew sweaty old workout clothes didn’t cut it.

“Mako, chill. He’s cool,” Bolin said. Korra muttered something to him, and they both giggled. Mako couldn’t hear what Korra had said, but he did notice the prince blushing bright red.

“He’s right. No need to bow to me, Mako.” Wu stepped closer, immediately regaining his confidence. “I wouldn’t want our relationship to start off with us as anything less than equals.”

 _Our… relationship? ...Oh, no…_ “So… The flowers are… for me?”

“They are. I didn’t know what kind you’d like, so I got a little of everything.” Wu dumped his bouquet into Mako’s arms so he could sling his own arm around Mako’s shoulder. “While I was on the way over, I ran into your lovely teammates, who helped me out quite a bit.”

“He gave us smoothie money, Mako!” Bolin interjected.

“Maybe we should give the two of them some alone time,” Korra said teasingly.

“Great idea!” said Bolin. “Let’s go put these in Mako’s room.”

“No, wait!” Mako protested weakly. But the two of them were already out the door.

“I won’t stay too long, Mako. I can see I’d interrupted a training sesh. But since I know where to find you, I thought I’d tell you where to find me. I’m staying in the Presidential Suite at the Four Elements. I’ll be there until next Sunday, at which point I’ll be going back to Ba Sing Se with my aunt. Before then, however, I’d love to take you out on a date sometime…” 

By the end of this little speech, Mako’s face was bright red. “I, uh, I don’t know…”

“Well, you have my info. Think it over. Okay?” Wu knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on Mako’s hand. “I’ll be waiting…”

Mako stared, dumbfounded, as Wu left him alone in the gym with an armful of flowers. He shook his head.

 _This is all just a weird dream. When I wake up tomorrow, all the flowers will be gone, and all this madness will be over…_

Mako entered his room and dropped the flowers on a small table. Bolin and Korra were there, slurping smoothies. They’d put their bouquets in the largest liquid-holding vessels they could find: a pitcher and a trashcan. 

“Soooooo…?” Bolin asked. “What’d he say?”

“Not much. He told me where he was staying, and when he was leaving. And… He said he wanted to take me out on a date.”

“What a stud!” Bolin cried.

“Get it, Mako!” Korra shouted.

Together, they chanted, “Mako’s got a boyfriend! Mako’s got a boyfriend!”

Mako sank onto his bedroll, lying down on his stomach. He let out a muffled groan that sounded vaguely like, “Noooooo.”

“Sorry, big bro,” said Bolin. “We should leave. You gotta get some beauty rest for your new boy toy!”

“You’re right, Bo! See ya tomorrow!” Korra said, waving goodbye.

“What am I gonna do?” Mako moaned, flipping himself over and staring at the ceiling. 

“I’d go for it if I were you,” said Bolin. “I mean, he’s rich, he’s nice, he’s cute—in fact, I’m a little offended he didn’t pick me… Why not see what happens?”

Mako sighs. “I don’t know…”

“Listen, man. At worst, you go on one bad date, get some free food, and then you hide from him until he leaves Republic City.”

“You’re right, I guess…”

“I’m always right.” Bolin flicked off the lights. “Get some sleep, Mako. It’ll all be clearer tomorrow morning.

“Thanks, Bo. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> *continues to not update the chapterfics i promised to update*
> 
> Like forreal tho the last time I updated Playing in Naivety "cheeky nando's" was still a thing oh my god...


End file.
